creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cupcakes8
I'm a ninja turtle!Anypony (talk) 06:09, December 5, 2012 (UTC) hey cupcakes! lol i just wannt to talk hello CreepyPastaFriend (talk) 20:44, January 16, 2013 (UTC)CreepyPastaFriend Heyy Cupcakes Its Me,Lol Remember Me...Sorry I Haven't Been Able To Talk For A While Stuff Happenz :\ Just Wanted To Leave A Message Saying Hi~ FlyingTick3840 (talk) 19:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) FlyingTick @FlyingTick3840 Hai dere! :3 Hello Cupcakes! It's me, Myuu-Kun. I made a wiki all by myself (yay!) and would like you to check it out. See you later! http://retro-game.wikia.com/wiki/Retro_Game_Wiki Subject M Test 2 (talk) 18:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the avatar, Cuppy. :3 Tee-hee. ^_^ The hungry, hungry jackal. >;3 (talk) 05:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) hey CreepyPastaFriend (talk) 15:26, April 25, 2013 (UTC)CreepyPastaFriend DAH Sorry about that, I fail logged out. SolarDrills (talk) 17:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Cupcakes,we are friends,right? I just want to knowCreepyPastaFriend (talk) 23:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) herro Sup ^^ ShotaAkio 00:32, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ShotaAkio Hai Hey cup, I just wanted to stop by and tell you that you should come to chat, I need to talk to you. That is all, and don't be afraid of going onto chat, again i really need to talk to you. das all Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 05:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, That Didn't Work... I tried, but failed. Again. I tried, but little did I know that from the last time I tried to....... yea, well, they kept me on suicide watch. I spasmed in my sleep. My parents heard me, and they called the hospital. I am in hospital now, they are trying to make me healthy again. I refused to talk to anyone but you, so they brought me a computer I can use. I am on suicide watch again. This fucking sucks. Digital Brony (talk) 00:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello There, Cupcakes8. Heyy. I really miss you, and I want to talk to you. Please be on soon. I am SO FUCKING BORED. Some people on the internet.... it is like all they know how to talk about is sex, money or drugs. Be on soon! :D Digital Brony (talk) 05:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Here's my reply to that...Yo, I miss ya too. Hopefully I can talk to you soon. ~Cupcakes8 Hello... Listen, I was told that you are leaving, or slready have, and though I can't stop you, I just want you to know: I will always be here if you need anyone, and I mean ANYONE, to talk to. I will miss you, and I hope you will reconsider. Yours Faithfully, Digital_BronyDigital Brony (talk) 23:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC) helllo cupcakes i am a big fan and i like to wear (tinfoil) hatsCreeper198 (talk) 21:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC)Creeper198 My talk page is open I'm sorry you want to leave chat, but please leave a message for me some time ^ ^ I'll be doing the same from time to time. Take care! --King Starscream (talk) 21:35, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Good Luck, Amber. I'll miss you... Digital Brony (talk) 23:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Games I saw you had some stuff from Amnesia on your page. Have you got a chance to play The Stanley Parable yet? Or at least the demo? --King Starscream (talk) 19:48, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I've played it before. Yep. Cupcakes, we have to know were you heard jack was in the hospitle, please. Hi Cupcakes! I like Your icon its really nice and did anyone ever tell you your a lovely gal. Because you are amazing. Sorry I haven't been in chat lately, Cuppy. I've been super busy at work and haven't had much free time at home, either. I'll try to pop in some time this weekend. I'll leave you another post here if I know ahead of time. Take care! --King Starscream (talk) 16:19, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cupcakes. listen, I'm sorry I didn't reply to you in the chat. I was just busy and forgot to check for messages. Please don't think I was ignoring you from hatred. Sorry.. CreepyPastaFriend (talk) 20:15, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Checking in Sorry I've been gone a while. I'm gonna see if I can make some time this weekend to pop in. Take care. --King Starscream (talk) 23:34, January 30, 2014 (UTC) : I tried to get into chat, but the page won't load right. :( --King Starscream (talk) 17:12, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Yo Sorry -The Damn Batman Sorry Hon, things aren't going to work out right now, with you being busy and us not bein able to talk, but, if this should change, please let me know, I will miss you.. Defrether (talk) 17:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) R Dead max (talk) 20:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC)dmaxDead max (talk) 20:03, June 28, 2014 (UTC) JIMMY CASKET IS COMEING FOR YOU I see what you did thar...